Kuroko's New Year
by Belles7
Summary: one-shot based on the theme of New Year. In which the miracles and Kuroko go to the shrine in Kyoto, all of them wanting to make a wish for the new year. The deity of that shrine finds something rather odd about a certain red head. Complete.


**Kuroko's New Year!**

* * *

><p>Summary: A series of one-shots based on the theme of New Year. 1st one-shot: In which the miracles and Kuroko go to the shrine in Kyoto, all of them wanting to make a wish for the new year. The deity of that shrine finds something rather odd about a certain red head.<p>

Rating: Pfft! It's obviously K...unless you count killer-intentions then...I don't know what that is...maybe T? Killer intentions not carried out? Then, Rating T is decreased to Rating K! Ha! I knew it! Okay. It's K. For sure.

Pairing: Of course. AkaKuro ;D

A/N: Yup. I just had to do a New Year's version of Kuroko no Present. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>Aomine hissed under his breath as he tried to fix the sleeve of his dark blue haori, grumbling to himself now. Momoi, donning a peach-colored furisode, shook her head and tapped him on the shoulder. "That's not how you do it, Dai-chan."<p>

Kuroko was walking ahead of the duo and turned his head to observe the scene. "Ano. Momoi-san, that's not how you do it either."

The pinkette dusted her hands and smiled, presenting the now fixed garment. "Of course it is. You tie the sleeves together into a big bow."

"I'm not a girl! And I need to use my hands, Satsuki!"

Kuroko sighed and removed himself from Akashi's side, making the red head narrow his red-yellow eyes. Aomine stood as the blue head undid the knot and smoothened the now wrinkled sleeves of the haori. He straightened the half-coat and tugged on it, situating it correctly on the ace.

"Much better, and Aomine-kun, you had it on right before Momoi-san did anything. Stop complaining." Kuroko stepped back, assessing the clothes.

Akashi now stood behind the blue head, wearing a proud look on his face. "Well said, Tetsuya. Daiki, if you are done complaining now, we best get moving before the shrine gets crowded."

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever."

Murasakibara, dressed in a purple haori and a hakama as well, frowned as he shook his bag, peering into the empty container. "It's all gone."

Kise ran a hand through his blonde hair. "Murasakibaracchi, you can get some more once we visit the shrine. I'm pretty sure they have a little shop up there."

"Yeah. I just love climbing long ass steps," Aomine muttered, grouchy. "And why did we have to wake up so early in the morning? Screw the shrine."

Midorima placed a finger on his glasses, giving the ace an angry glare. "How dare you insult the power of shrines, Aomine. Your wish shall never be granted because of your ignorance."

"Ha! Sorry, megane-chan, but you're in the wrong era. Find a time machine for me and I'll happily send you back home." Aomine picked his ear, looking extremely bored.

"Oha Asa was right. Virgos are impulsive."

Kise whirled around as he walked backwards now, flailing his arms around happily. "Ne, ne, ne! Isn't it great to be in Kyoto!"

Kuroko nodded. "It's nice for all of us to be together now."

Akashi glanced at the deadpan phantom and agreed, "Indeed it is, Tetsuya."

"Kurokocchi, what are you going to wish for?"

"Kise-kun. Wishes are meant to be kept in secrecy."

"Aww! Come on. Just tell me. You don't have to tell the others!" Kise gave the phantom a puppy look, his gold eyes bright and large and teary.

Kuroko simply walked past the kneeling model, showing no acknowledgment of his existence. Akashi smirked. "Your presence has just degraded, Ryota."

"What!" Kise shot up onto his feet as the red head continued walking with Kuroko. "I do not have a low presence, Akashicchi!"

"Actually, Kise-kun," Kuroko started, turning to look back at the blonde. "Having a low presence can be an advantage."

"Huh?"

"I would not wish for a more noticeable presence."

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the top of the hill where the neatly organized shrine stood, they found themselves at the end of the long line. Midorima glared at Aomine who shrugged, saying, "Not my fault."<p>

"Of course it's your fault!"

"Meh."

Akashi extended his hand and brushed something off Kuroko's black haori, making him turn and look at the red head. "Is there something wrong, Akashi-kun?"

"Nothing. I just saw a piece of lint on your haori, so I took it off."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun."

"No problem, Tetsuya."

Before Kuroko could say anymore, Aomine smirked deviously and rubbed his hands together. "You see, I have to go to the bookstore asap which means we need to get out of here quickly. So, here's what I think: we use Tetsu!"

Momoi cocked her head, making her long pink hair cover her face. She blew it away from her face. "How?"

Kuroko shook his head. "Cutting in line is not fair, Aomine-kun."

"Hey. You said you'd never change your low presence. You might as well as use it! Spread the love with us, Tetsu!"

Akashi quirked a brow as the blue head considered the idea, looking hesitant. Kuroko wasn't really going to cut in line, was he?

"...I'll buy you a vanilla milkshake, buddy." Aomine grinned suggestively.

"I want one too~," Murasakibara said.

Aomine glanced at the giant. "No work, no treat."

"I can scare the people, Mine-chin. I can."

The ace clapped his hands. _Horikita Mai, here I come! _"Alright. Let's get the show started."

* * *

><p>The group of miracles casually strolled over to the blue-haired phantom who stood somewhere near the front of the line now. The people who were all lined up gave the teenagers odd looks, etched with suspicion evident on their faces.<p>

Aomine lifted a hand up in greeting, having no care in the world for their audience. "Yo, Tetsu!"

Kuroko turned to look at the ace, deadpan. He didn't say anything and the person behind him, not noticing the blue head at all, turned to look at the new group. The man asked, "Oi, what are you doing?"

Aomine feigned a look of confusion. "What do you mean? I'm getting in line."

"You can't cut."

"I'm not. My friend's been holding our spot." Aomine pointed at the teen.

The older man looked around, unable to detect the teen. "Liar. Get out of he-"

"Ano. I'm right here," Kuroko said, raising a hand. He was right in front of the man who jumped back in surprise. "I apologize for scaring you, sir."

Aomine looked the other way, muttering, "Polite as usual. Tetsu."

"Unlike you, Daiki."

"Tch. Shut u-I mean, be nice, Akashi."

"Much better, Daiki." Akashi was the first one to join Kuroko, nodding once at the man who simply remained quiet. Murasakibara sauntered over, stopping once to look down at the man, emphasizing his towering stature. Momoi skipped cheerily, clinging onto the phantom's sleeved arm now.

"Tetsu-kun! You were so awesome!"

"Was I, Momoi-san?"

She nodded, hearts in her eyes. _I want Tetsu-kun to fall in love with me this year!_

Aomine crossed his arm, standing between Murasakibara and Kise. "Hey. I'm the one who came up with the plan."

"Kurokocchi's the one who did the work."

"I argued with you know who," the ace mumbled angrily, pointing behind them.

"Aka-chin was the one who made him stop talking, Mine-chin."

Midorima simply said, "You want your geniusness to show, Aomine. I understand, but you are currently being overshadowed by two geniuses. Good luck next time."

"Argh! Let's just get this shit done and over with. I'm tired of waiting!"

"Dai-chan, it's almost our turn! Be quiet."

"I agree with Momoi-san." Kuroko counted the people ahead of them. "Only three more people."

* * *

><p>As they waited in line, the Rakuzan captain and the phantom were busy talking away. In fact, they had only talked to each other since they cut in line.<p>

"Does Akashi-kun have a wish prepared?"

"Yes. And you, Tetsuya?"

Kuroko nodded.

Akashi smiled, showing it only to the blue head. "You did good in the Winter Cup, Tetsuya."

"Thank you, Akashi-kun, but that was months ago."

"Better late than never."

"True."

"Next!" one of the shrine caretakers shouted, waving a hand with a happy smile on his face.

Kuroko and the miracles ascended the tiny amount of steps and walked on the dark hardwood floor together. There was a large gold bell in the center and a thick white rope dangling at its side. Columns of miniature bells hung from the ceiling, decorating the small shrine. Red ribbons and red bows were plastered all over the place with paper talisman, covered in dark ink.

"Make your wish for the new year and the deity shall grant it!"

Aomine looked around skeptically. "Only I can beat myself."

Midorima was already wishing, his eyes were shut as he held his hands together. _Oha Asa, make Takao less annoying for the entire year. That's all I ask of you._

The deity, invisible to the human eye, sat on the little table in the corner of the shrine. He had fox ears and wore a fancy, regal kimono. "Oha Asa? That's not even me though."

Kuroko clapped his hands together, pressing his forehead to his hands. _I wish for everyone to have a healthy and happy new year._

The deity crossed a leg over the other. "Hmm. Typical."

Momoi smiled, feeling giddy, behind her hands. _Deity-sama. Please make Tetsu-kun fall in love with me this year!_

"Ah. The love wish...not gonna happen." The deity smiled sadly. That was one wish gone to waste. Oh well, less work for him.

Murasakibara prayed with his eyes open. _I want Maibou ice cream, jelly beans, chocolate cake, chocolate candy bars, vanilla milkshakes, vanilla candies, red chili potato chips, the entire Maji Burger chain..._

The deity quirked a brow, his fox ears tingling from the long and still-going wish. "He's never going to stop wishing, is he?"

Akashi stood erect, his back straight, as he prayed with both eyes shut. _Kuroko Tetsuya is mine and you know that. I wish for all potential lovers to disappear from Tetsuya's life. _

"Oooh. That's a bit too dark and heavy." The deity shook his head, amused. "Not a wish, more like a list of deaths. I don't do those stuff."

The red head opened one eye, a dangerous and calculating gleam in his eye now. _I have the Emperor's Eye and I know you're not going to grant my wish. I just want you to know that I can see you._

The deity's eyes widened when the red-haired human turned his head to fully stare at him, silently acknowledging the immortal. Akashi smirked at the surprised deity. _Tetsuya is mine._

The deity nodded, not sure of what to do. Humans weren't, shouldn't, be able to see him. And what was this Emperor's Eye thingy?

_I don't expect you to dispose of my enemies._

The deity cocked his head, giving the red head a questioning look. Then why even tell him his wish?

Akashi chuckled, making the miracles think he was a mad man. _Because I wanted to test you. I could get rid of them with my own two hands._

"I smell a future mass murderer," the deity murmured, disappearing into thin air. Would someone make a wish to stop this young man before he killed his next victim?

Kuroko followed Akashi's gaze and stared at the empty corner, only a tiny table stood there. "Akashi-kun? Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing, Tetsuya," Akashi said, smiling knowingly. He ruffled the blue hair and leaned closer to his lover. "Happy New Year."

Kuroko smiled. "Happy New Year, Akashi-kun."

"Alright. You two love birds, go get a damn room and fuck it out already. I'm out! See ya later!" Aomine remarked, running to his lovely magazines. Momoi pursed her lips, staring at Akashi and Kuroko for some seconds before she trailed after the ace.

"Ah. Mine-chin! Wait. My vanilla milkshake!" Murasakibara yelled, taking large and quick strides after the fleeing ganguro.

"Stupid Takao. Stop sending me all these gifs! I hate them," Midorima muttered, glaring at his phone. He left the shrine, kicking a little rock on the way out. "What happened to my wish?"

"Another year of dating you, Tetsuya." Akashi pressed their foreheads together, smirking.

"Indeed, Akashi-kun." Kuroko stood on the tip of his toes and pressed his lips against the red head's.

The young lady waiting at the front of the line witnessed the scene and covered her gaping mouth. She blinked as a big smile grew on her face. "Deity-sama, my New Year's wish has been granted. I just saw a BL scene. Thank you very much. I can happily die now."

* * *

><p>*Omake:<p>

Kise was running around with his arms flailing all over the place. He wailed, rivers of tears pouring out non stop. "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

He intentionally knocked a few people over, making them look around in confusion. The miracle bent down, his head drooping lowly. He shook his head and rocked himself.

"Should've never wished for that...WAHHHH~!...I just wanted to be like Kurokocchi~. Being invisible sucks."

* * *

><p>AN: *skips and tosses flower petals all over the place* Hope you liked it!

Haori- something like a half coat.

Hakama- similar to pants. Oh wait. It is pants.

Um...google images? that's what I did. Thanks for reading!

Thanks for the note koichii. I thought I had the Kise-omake up. Oops. Sorry, readers. You missed a tiny bit :p


End file.
